


Just to Hear Your Voice

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [14]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Morgan calling you every night he is away, just because he wants to hear your voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just to Hear Your Voice

Derek had been gone for almost six days now. You missed him. It felt so strange him not being there home with you. You knew when you had gotten in a relationship with him that he would be gone for days on end and late nights in the office. You didn’t mind that. You really didn’t. You always got phone calls from him when he was away for long periods of time. Him mainly checking up on your wellbeing.

 

You supposed that it was because he was paranoid of something happening to you. But you understood why he did it after Reid lost the girl that he loved. You rolled over in your bed that you shared with Morgan when you heard your cell phone ring. You picked it up off of the nightstand. You looked at the caller id. You then answered it. “Hello Derek.”

 

“How’s my sugar doing?” You heard his tired voice from the other end of the line.

 

“I am doing alright baby.” You said ruffing up your hair. “How’s everything going over there.” You rubbed your face tiredly.

 

“I wish it would go faster.” He admitted. “I miss you.”

 

“I miss you too Derek.”

 

Derek chuckled tiredly.

 

“I take it you are running laps love?”

 

“You could say that. I am just hoping we are able to find an opening in this case.”  He admitted.

 

“I am sure that an opening will come up and you’ll catch your unsub.” You said with a smile.

 

“You sound more tired than usual sugar. Did something happen?”

 

“Nothing major. Mom had me working on a few things that’s all.”

 

“Oh probably chasing one of your nieces?”

 

“How’d you guess?”

 

Derek laughed. “Just by the tone sugar.”

 

You laughed lightly.

 

“I have to go sugar.”

 

“Okay. I love you.”

 

“I love you too. I will see you soon.”

 

“Okay. Go save lives. Bye.”

 

“I will. Bye.”

 

You hung up your cell phone and held it to your chest. You put your phone back onto the dresser and let out a soft sigh. You really did miss Derek. You couldn’t wait for him to come home and wrap your arms around him and cuddle up to him.

 

 


End file.
